weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ugandan Knuckles (Minecraft)
Minecraft Ugandan Knuckles The Minecraft Ugandan Knuckles originate from an addon that is made for Minecraft Windows 10 edition. Description The Minecraft Ugandan Knuckles are a Minecraft Mod that was made for an addon to Minecraft Windows 10. The Ugandan Knuckles mob replaces the Witch mob in game. The Knuckles will randomly make Ugandan Knuckles noises and phrases just like how all mobs will randomly blurt out their own distinct noises. Appearance The Minecraft Knuckles are small, about one Block high. They are red, have white gloves, they always wear a brown rope bandana and are completely made of blocks and squares. Behavior in game While the Knuckles replaces the Witch mob in Minecraft. The behaviors change from the original Witch behavior. Instead of keeping a distance and throwing potions at you, they will instead full on charge at you and attack you directly. The Knuckles will still use potion effects to give themselves buffs. Taming Process UNLIKE the Witch, The Ugandan Knuckles can be tamed and made into pets. To do this, you need to find a baby Knuckles. They are easy to recognize because they are clearly much smaller than an adult Knuckles and will not attack you. To tame them, You need to give them sticks, in the same way you tame a wolf by giving it bones. Once tamed the Baby Knuckles will grow into an adult and become your pet. they will follow you everywhere and help you fight other Hostile mobs or kill animals that you attack first. Minor Problems There are some slight annoyances with having a Knuckles pet. For example, unlike Dogs and Cats, you cannot make a Ugandan Knuckles sit, so they will follow you no matter what. Also since the Knuckles mob replaces the Witch, They are classified as a "Monster" in the game files, so you will not be able to sleep with your tamed Knuckles, due to there being "Monsters nearby". This can be annoying, especially with the introduction to the Phantom mob. Raids Due to the introduction of the Village and Pillage update, When a raid is in progress, some of the mobs that can work with the Pillagers are Witches. So this means if this addon is activated, the Ugandan Knuckles will join in raids on Villages. This can add a fun, ebola filled twist to your Minecraft world! Additional Info Even though the Knuckles are only about 1 block high. Their hit box is still 2 blocks high, so they cannot pass through one block high passage ways. A Ugandan Knuckles has a 50/50 chance of spawning as either an adult or a baby, so their is no easy way to effectively find a baby to tame. Just keep a few sticks on you when you're out exploring. The Ugandan Knuckles will also spawn in Witch huts found in Swamp Biomes. They are now called "Knuckle Huts" The Knuckles have the same amount of health as a Witch. Important Notes: These Knuckles are just part of an Addon made for Minecraft. So the Minecraft Knuckles are Not official Characters in the Knuckles Universe and are Not canon to the Ugandan Knuckles Lore. The Minecraft Knuckles have no connection with Agent Knuckles. Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Not in vrchat Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon